Love is Cruel
by PetTheKitten
Summary: Modern AU-Armin has watched the one he loved fall in love with someone else. Now after a year of sadness and misery, is he cruel enough to try breaking Eren ad Levi up for his own happiness? T for language! Don't own cover art XD *Yaoi*


**Hey Guys XD!**

** I've been gone for a bit, huh? Sorry about my other story-the Eren Complex thingyMcjigger- i was working on. It kind of, you know... died? I was writing it and i just didn't really like how it was playing out. Plus, i hadn't really planned out a plot for that story so i'm not even sure what to write. O_o. Luckily, I've learned from that experience and have actually planned this story out... kind of.**

**...Well this will be fun, won't it! (P.s- I doubt i'll be updating this story regularly. Probably just when i can :\) **

**Here is my first chapter, enjoy :)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_"But you promised you would come to the book fair with me today!" Armin protested. _

Snow had already begun melting away outside, creating a slush reminiscent to the color of ash buds. It was late January and Armin was sitting down in his local neighborhood Café, enjoying one of their holiday specials. Today was his twenty-first birthday and Eren had promised to meet he at the small, cozy coffee shop a full hour ago. They had planned a few days prior, after Armin had discovered that a book fair was coming to their small town, to head over to the fair together on his birthday, maybe grab a drinks or two on their way back-test their alcohol tolerance level—and have fun in generally. However, the plans obviously seemed to change when Eren had finally called five minutes earlier telling Armin he couldn't make it.

_" Yeah, Yeah. I know I promised." Eren replied apologetically. "But… I can't. Something came up."_

Armin lazily stretched his hand out to grab his abandoned coffee cup. He swirled around the hazel-colored liquid in the small mug before finally lifting its contents to his mouth.

_ "But it's my birthday today-" Armin began to say._

Armin scrunched up his nose. The coffee was bitter. He lowered the cup to the table and leaned back in his chair, sighing.

_" I know. I'm really sorry, Armin." He said. Armin could tell he was being sincere." But I can't come." _

He quickly peered around the small eatery. The café was close to being empty now. Excluding himself, a young couple and a business man were the only other customers left in the building.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock ticked by above him.

It was late. Closing time was twenty short minutes away but Armin didn't want to leave, not yet at least.

_"Just come! Please Eren!" Armin implored._

_"I can't." Eren replied._

_" Why not? Armin said slighlity vexed. " Why are you leaving me on my birthday- my birthday, Eren! What's so important that you decided that you can't come?" _

In the table in front of him -the one that contained the couple- a short, brown-haired girl with countless freckles squealed suddenly. Armin looked up.

" Stop, Franz" She reprimanded her companion in a hushed voice, hitting away his outstretched hand. Her face was bright red. " Don't do that!"

The boy laughed lightheartedly. "Aww, Hannah! You're so shy." Armin couldn't see his face but he know he was smiling. " You liked it when I did that to you earlier." He boy continued in a seductive tone.

The girl's cheeks reddened even more. She quickly got up from her seat. Turning on her heels, she marched towards the café's door, huffing and muttering as she went. When she reached the door she turned around and shouted, " I hope you know I hate you!"

"Haha" The boy laughed as he strolled towards her with hands behind his head. "Love you too, Hannah."

_"I… Um…." Eren trailed off, unsure of what to say. _

_Realizing he wouldn't get an answer, Armin sighed, suddenly feeling extremely drained He mumbled,. "You're supposed to be my friend, Eren…."_

A few minutes later after the couples depart, the businessman got up, hooking his hand around his laptop.

_" And I am" Eren said quickly after finding his voice again. " I am, Armin. Please just liste-"_

_"Oi Brat." Someone yelled in the background, interrupting Eren mid-sentences. "Get off the fucking phone. We're going to be late."_

After picking up his workbag, the man left a generous tip on the table and headed for the door. He quickly glanced at Armin was he passed. Armin watched quietly as the door swung shut behind him.

_"Yeah, I'm coming." Armin heard Eren shouted back at his boyfriend. "Give me a minute." Eren returned to the phone and said " Okay, Armin I can't tell you exactly why I can't come but I can't come, alright?"_

"You're such an idiot, Eren." Armin muttered to himself over his now cold coffee.

_ " No. I don't understand" Armin replied._

Armin looked up at the clock. 7: 54. Six minutes until closing.

He sniffed. "And a first-class jerk for canceling on me."

_Eren sighed. " I've got to go now, Armin. " _

" -And stupid, and mean, and insensitive-" He could already feel the tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wiped his face with the back of his hand.

_"No, Eren, wait-" Armin begged._

_"Next time, alright?" Eren cut in a little harshly. Armin shut his mouth. There was a pause then Eren's voice trickled out from the speaker. " I really am sorry, Armin" _

"Excuse me, Hon." Someone tapped his shoulder.

Armin looked up. A waitress was standing in front of his table. Her name tag read 'Tessa'. She was an older woman with streaks of grey in her hair. Her brown eyes were soft and a small perpetual small graced her face.

" We're about to close, Love." Her voice was light and friendly.

_"Bye."_

Before he could stop himself, Armin felt the wetness of fresh tears slip from his tear ducts, slowly making their way down his face. The waitress was obviously startled.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped "Hon, are you alright?!"

"You're all those things, Eren." He whispered to himself as waitress fussed around him." But I'm the one that's a fool for loving you."

*.*.*

_"Bye"_

Eren clicked the end button and slumped back into his chair. He sighed, running his hands through his already messy hair.

His boyfriend was leaning against the doors frame with his back pressed up against the wood and arms crossed. He looked at Eren with a slight frown on his face.

A few minutes passed by and finally Levi sighed. "Brat, What's wrong?'' He finally asked.

"Armin is angry with me." Eren said, tucking himself into a ball on the living room couch.

Levi rolled his eyes and quickly traversed the room with his arms still crossed. He crouched down in front of Eren.

"Brat." Levi said trying to get Eren's attention.

Eren mumbled something incomprehensible.

Levi flicked Eren's ear not particularly nicely. "Oi Brat."

"Oww!" Eren whined, rubbing his ear. He glared up at his boyfriend "I said 'What?" Levi snickered. A pouting Eren was a cute Eren. Not that he would every admit it.

"Stop sulking." Levi got to his feet again, brushing off the nonexistent dirty that covered his shirt. "We have to go and start getting Armin's surprise party ready."

" I know." Eren huffed, finally pulling himself up from the couch.

Levi returned to the entrance and slipped on his shoes." I hope that friend of yours likes this party after all the shit we've had to go through to plan it" he called back at Eren from the front entrance.

Eren smiled widely at his partner. " I hope he likes it, too."

* * *

**And there it is XD! **

**Hope u guys enjoyed the 1st Chap. R&R plwease 'u' !**

**Please forgive any mistakes i may have made! Bye and have a nice rest of the day :D.**

**-PetTheKitten**

**(*Yawn* so tired... time to go watch Catfish reruns XD!)**


End file.
